


Fancy Seeing You Here

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Baekhyun’s friends think he’s lonely and in need of a date, and don't believe him when he says he has a boyfriend. Maybe they’ll believe him when he finally goes on their arranged blind date.





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based off prompt by xoxoprompts on tumblr! Go check out their prompts when you get a chance!

Baekhyun huffed as another shirt hit him in the face. He pulled it off of himself, setting it on the bed next to him. Sehun continued to rustle through his closet, randomly launching shirts at him.

“Remind me again why you’re raiding my closet?”

Sehun turned to him with a glare, satin shirt clutched in his hand.

“Because  _ hyung _ , you have a date in an hour and a half, and you haven’t even started getting ready yet.”

“What do you mean a date? I don’t have a date tonight?”

Sehun tossed the silk shirt, Baekhyun barely managing to catch it in time.

“I told you about it a week ago! Minseok hyung from work has a friend who sounds like your type. And you have a date with him tonight. Get it together hyung.”

“I have a boyfriend you know.”

Sehun walked over to Baekhyun, holding different shirts up to him.”

“You keep saying that, but I have yet to believe you. Chanyeol hyung says you’ve made up boyfriends before. Perhaps your ‘boyfriend’ now isn’t real too.”

He groaned, falling back onto his pile of shirts. He knew that fake boyfriend he had made up in high school would come back to haunt him. He’d made up some guy named Minhyuk, and said he went to the neighboring school, and they were in love. It wasn’t too hard of a sell really. Minhyuk was a common name and Baekhyun lived at the edge of town, they could’ve met at the grocery store for all his friends knew.

It was dumb and embarrassing but in his defense, all his friends were in happy relationships and he was feeling lonely and sad. And if he had to see Yixing hyung’s pitying look one more time, he thought he would cry. And it was fine until they all found out. Then with the teasing and embarrassment he experienced after that, he’d definitely learned his lesson. No more fake boyfriends for him.

“You brat! I did that once! In high school! And it was dumb then and would be even dumber now. Why does nobody believe me when I say I have a boyfriend?”

“Because  _ hyung, _ you talk about him as if he’s amazing, and yet we’ve never even seen him. Suspicious much?”

He sat up quickly, throwing a shirt back at Sehun, “He’s busy! And he is amazing! Maybe I just don’t want him to be corrupted by you little shits, huh! Ever think about that?”

Sehun removed the shirt from his shoulder, scoffing while he out it back on a hanger, “Oh please, I am a joy to be around. Stop being so lame and go on this date. Please? I don’t like seeing you alone. You deserve happiness hyung.”

Sehun’s eyes were soft and voice was pleading to Baekhyun. He wanted to deny him again...but that look. Sometimes he forgot just how much his friends cared about him. He’d just have to explain everything to his boyfriend.

“Fine. I’ll go on the date. Now how about this shirt?”

Sehun squealed running over to hold up more shirts. All Baekhyun could do was laugh at the kids enthusiasm.

Half an hour later and Baekhyun was dressed to the nines, sitting in the passenger seat of Sehun’s car. Even though Baekhyun had agreed to go on the date, Sehun was worried that if left on his own, Baekhyun wouldn’t end up at his date. And Sehun wasn’t going to take that chance.

So Baekhyun was being driven to the restaurant by Sehun, who was singing along to every song on the radio. He pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend, laughing as Sehun screeched out the high note in ‘Secret’ by WJSN.

**You**

Don’t be mad at me okay?

**my sunshine**

That’s ominous

**You**

The brat set me up on a blind date and i told him id go

**my sunshine**

Oh

**You**

But i plan on telling him about you immediately and having

a platonic hang out

**my sunshine**

Or... you could go along with it and get a

free fancy dinner out of it

**You**

lmao god i love you

**my sunshine**

I love you too 

Ive gotta go though, Junmyeonie hyung is taking

me out to dinner to celebrate his promotion

or smtg idk

 

**You**

So we’re both gettin free diner tonight lol

Have fun bby

**my sunshine**

U too!!! ily!!!!

**You**

ily!! 

Baekhyun smiled at how cute his boyfriend was. Of course his sly boyfriend would be thinking of how to get out of paying for an expensive meal. Cheeky boy.

Sehun pulled up outside a restaurant, motioning for Baekhyun to get out. He hopped out, leaning into the open window. 

“What’s his name again?”

Sehun turned to him, eyes wide, “Uuuuh... I do not remember. You’ll be fine though. He’ll be lonely and handsome, you’ll find him.”

Baekhyun groaned, “You’re really helping me out kid.”

Sehun grinned, “Have fun hyung,” before driving off down the road.

Baekhyun scoffed. That kid was going to be the death of him one of these days. Only Sehun would think that going into a restaurant looking for someone with only the descriptors being “lonely and handsome” would be a good idea.

He shook his head lightly and made his way inside. Looking around the restaurant he could see that the place was packed. He couldn’t see any people that were sitting alone. Maybe he could tell Sehun that the guy didn’t show up. He might not even be lying, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that his date had ditched. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be matched up with someone.

“Excuse me sir, may I help you?”

The hostess was looking at him with the classic customer service smile. Perhaps she could help him.

“Hi, I’m supposed to be on a blind date tonight. The only problem is I don’t know their name or what they look like. Do you know if anyone is looking for a Byun Baekhyun?”

The smile on her face looked more genuine this time, the dead look in her eye replaced with one of mischief.

“Right this way sir.”

She took off into the restaurant, Baekhyun following close behind. She wove gracefully between tables, path winding as if in a maze. It was no wonder he couldn’t spot the guy from the door.

She led him into a side room with a few tables. In the middle of the room sat a man at a table for two all alone. He had black hair and lightly tanned skin. His cheekbones looked chiseled by the gods, and the corners of his lips were upturned like a cats. He was handsome for sure but he was also-

“Babe?”

-his boyfriend.

He jumped up from the table, wrapping Baekhyun in a warm hug. Baekhyun sighed into it, the nerves due to his upcoming date leaving him in an instant. They pulled away smiling at each other. But Baekhyun was confused.

“Jongdae, what are you doing here? I thought you were out to dinner with Junmyeon?”

“I am, but he went to the bathroom like, twenty minutes ago. Do you think i should have gone to check on him already?”

Baekhyun chuckled at the worried furrow of Jongdae’s eyebrows. 

“I’m sure he’s fine babe.”

“Yeah. Oh wait, he just sent me a text. He says, ‘Have fun on your date!!’ and then there’s a winky face... what?”

Baekhyun burst out laughing, “Oh my god! They set us up! You’re my blind date! They tricked you into a blind date! With me! Oh my god this is insane.”

Jongdae looked at him blankly for a second before giggling, eye smile appearing on his glowing face.

“That’s so crazy!”

“Well sit down, because Sehun promised me a date with a handsome man and I intend to collect.”

Jongdae smiled at him, wiggling his eyebrows, “Well we don’t want to let him down now do we?”

He moved Baekhyun’s chair out so he could sit, taking his own seat quickly. He poured Baekhyun a glass of wine, and they spent the rest of the evening eating delicious food, and laughing at their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3


End file.
